Dead Dictators Society
by LovecraftDisciple
Summary: What if the Dead Poets' Society evolved into a society dedicated to world domination?


The Dead Dictators Society

It was December 1st 2012 and several men and women were meeting in the old cave near Welton Academy. Many of them were well into their sixties.

Senator Charlie Dalton had a Cuban cigar (illegally smuggled) in his mouth as he began speaking "Now our Operation Keating is near full completion?"

"Yes," began Todd Anderson, a wealthy Wall Street Banker "we continue to subtly destabilize the financial markets as we have begun since the 1980s. The fools think full recovery is near-they will be surprised. Not to mention obviously the Alpha Armaggedon virus that will be released this Solstice."

Knox Overstreet, the US ambassador to the United Nations, continued with his arms around Chris "We have pushed India and Pakistan to the brink of war. The Alpha Armaggedon virus will be blamed on Pakistan-possibly starting World War 3. Now my wife-"

Chris, a celebrated biological scientist finished: "The Omega Armaggedon virus of course will do the trick nicely even if everything else fails. Our tests indicate a 95% lethality rate and maximum contagiousness to be expected in a disease."

"Now then," continued Charlie "our mercenaries will take over in about a dozen key Middle Eastern and African nations as soon as Operation Keating begins on the 21st and there will be general chaos throughout the world. I will blackmail the President and the rest of the government with the Omega Armaggedon virus and ensure his complacency with our actions in exchange for their lives. Certain generals, with foolish ideas concerning human liberty, may attempt a _coup d'etat_ thus I suggest you got to safe spots-Tahiti is fairly nice. The Dead Poets' Society's sixty-three year mission is nearing completion. With us becoming literally lords of the Earth our parents in Heaven or Hell cannot be too upset at what we will accomplish. Then we shall discuss the advance planning for Operation Neil for the mop-up operations after Death Day…."

It was December 21st 2012, midnight, Eastern Standard Time. Senator Dalton was at the Oval Office with the disheveled President sitting whimpering in a chair. Now he pressed the button which would unleash Alpha Armaggedon. The virus spread suddenly, without warning through every computer system on Earth-the Pentagon's, the Chinese military's, the Russian military's, not to mention millions of everyday personal computers. Immediately it shut all of them down and at the same time erased all of its information. At the same time, massive EMP waves were unleashed from untraceable locations in the Rockies shutting down much of the world's power grid. The world was in complete darkness except for the Dead Poets' Society's specially prepared computer systems.

At that moment go aheads were issued in Abuja, Nigeria; Caracas, Venezeula; and dozens of other cities in the Third World for the mercenearies to seize power. Using devastating ambushes, the armies wiped out their blinded enemies by simply surprising them. Countless soldiers simply laid down their arms. In the United States of America the process was a bit more difficult but soldiers loyal to the DPS marched into the Pentagon and seized control of it. Over 5,000 people were shot in their beds or arrested including dozens of senators, representatives, governors, other politicians, CEOs, clergymen, and journalists in the United States alone. Meanwhile specially prepared biowarfare teams began releasing the Omega Armaggedon virus into the water supplies of major cities throughout the world. At Dalton's insistence the President would issue an order blaming the attack on terrorists and declaring martial law throughout the nation and going on Defcon One. He would also appoint Dalton Vice-President and then resign for "emotional trauma", making Dalton the absolute dictator of the Republic.

However Charlie Dalton knew that civil war conditions would erupt immediately if the President did this and immediately got on a specially chartered plane at Andrew Air Force base, thirty minutes after midnight, leaving for Tahiti where the other members of the Dead Poets' Society were. Flying at extremely high altitudes and speeds, Dalton saw the landscape to be pitch-black and at record time, arrived after four hours in Tahiti.

At the meeting hall of an exclusive hotel, at noon Tahiti time, the Dead Poets Society began reviewing the situation.

Charlie triumphantly proclaimed "HELL YEAH BABY! Most of the Southern Hemisphere is under our control! Even Brazil, friggin' Brazil! Key oil supplies in the Caribbean, Venezuela, Nigeria, and the Persian Gulf under control! I think most of the nuclear power plants in Europe, America, and East Asia has been seized!"

Todd interrupted, "Well there is China and the US…."

Charlie laughed and retorted "We'll just nuke China I suppose-the virus will wipe out 90% of them anyways and in the US our forces cannot help but win."

Todd was still worried and insisted "The Governor of Texas has escaped custody and has mobilized the National Guard-there might be civil war. You're dealing with mass revolt in the inner cities, in the West, and the South. In Europe, thank God, it was easier, they can complain all they want but they without guns can't do much. Their paltry armies, especially with our seizure of Frankfurt, Cologne, Hamburg, Rotterdam, other key cities, and rail junctions will surrender once the US nuclear arsenal is turned against them. As for Russia-they've been on our side from the start-the Russian billionaire Ivan Beria is an honourary member our group and he has his men in control in Moscow and the nuclear arsenals."

Chris added, "Plus there is the Omega Armaggedon virus. It'll reduce the population by at least a third around the world. It'll spread fast even with transporation networks down because we've implemented it since six months ago. Its incubation periods is six months" she finished, smiling sweetly.

Within hours of Operation Keating, counterrevolutions erupted especially in the US. A group of seven generals got in contact with the Governor of Texas and decided to attempt to seize the White House and the Pentagon. With 3,500 "Constitutional Army" troops marching into Washington, a bloody series of gun battles erupted. Senator-now President-Dalton received news of this and calmly ordered the nuclear destruction of Washington DC on 3:21 P.M. Eastern Time. A gigantic mushroom cloud exploded over the city as Dalton announced that in "defence of the Republic traitors who had attempted a coup had to be crushed". It was the first use of nuclear weapons since Nagasaki with 800,000 deaths and it was barely noted by the most of the world struggling for their own survival.

The Governor of Texas, realizing nuclear destruction of defiant cities were inevitable decided to order the National Guard to be guerilla bands. The surviving generals ordered the same thing but even so defiant mobs began fighting the Daltonist mercenaries in Atlanta, Los Angeles, Charlotte, Nashville, Indianapolis, Chicago, Denver, and dozens of other cities. Armed with hunting rifles and handguns, these brave "Constitutional Army" men set up barricades of cars in the interstates and downtown boulevards preparing for perhaps the most vicious war in history. Meanwhile the Governor, now the interim President of the United States according to the Constitutionalist faction formed an emergency alliance with China. The Armaggedon Wars had begun…


End file.
